


Mary That We Love

by squealingpeanut



Category: Downton Abbey, Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Useless Lesbians, Vignette, the wlw fic no one but shan asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squealingpeanut/pseuds/squealingpeanut
Summary: a series of vignettes following some encounters the new maid [Baxter] & Mary Poppins have. Sort of follows the song Jolly Holiday from the Original Mary Poppins soundtrack (i just used the lyrics as guidance for each vignette).
Relationships: Mary Poppins/Phyllis Baxter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Mary That We Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecateandhoney (LiveLoveLikeMe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> wrote this bc shan would've died if i hadn't. i was just minding my own business, rewatching mary poppins, when she opened my eyes to all the soft gay possibilities. i actually wrote several little drabbles and i was gonna post them in all one go but decided to just post my original idea and post the others later on. i wrote this with julie's mary in mind but i guess it could work with emily's if you wanted...
> 
> \--not beta read--

**_Oh it's a jolly 'oliday with Mary_ **

**_Mary makes your 'eart so light!_ **

“Oi! I said light as a feather,” Ellen reprimands the new maid, snapping the young woman out of her musings. She snatches the feather dusters and demonstrates-- for what might literally be the hundredth time-- how to properly dust the precious china and porcelain on the large wooden shelf. “We ought to have this place in top shape before the master returns from work, he…”

Baxter drowns out her mentor in favor of taking another look out the window. A light breeze blows through the open frame, parting the drapes and granting Baxter an unobscured view of the woman on the other side. Just outside of the house stands the sole occupant of Baxter’s mind since she began her employ at the Banks’ residence, Mary Poppins. The woman in question stands poised as ever, an umbrella in one hand and a paper bag parcel in the other. The two children at her side talk animatedly with a dashing lamplighter, no doubt rambling about another fantastical adventure their nanny has taken them on. Baxter’s eyes take in the other woman, from the tip of her shoes to the petals of the flowers on her hat, something about Mary Poppins just draws her in. She watches as amusement briefly graces the nanny’s features as the children continue to talk, she doesn't smile but Baxter can see the mirth behind the woman’s eyes. Her mind drifts and she wonders why the nanny is so guarded when it comes to the children, Mary Poppins is kind --kinder than any governess she’d ever seen-- but not once has she seen the woman smile or laugh freely, not around the house at least. She’s pulled out from her thoughts by the turning of a head and before she knows it, she’s caught in blue eyes. The maid feels her heart flutter at the unexpected intensity of the stare, she wants to look away-- feels her cheeks and ears burn at being caught staring-- but the eyes have her grounded.

“Understood?” Ellen’s voice gives her an excuse to look away and she takes it gladly.

“Yes ma’am” She nods, despite not hearing a single thing that had been said the entirety of the conversation. Baxter chances another look outside once Ellen has gone but blue eyes are no longer trained in her direction. Her chest fills with a sort of lightness as she continues to freely observe Mary Poppins through the window. 

  
  


**_When the day is gray and ordianry_ **

**_Mary makes the sun shine bright!_ **

It’s a dreary Tuesday afternoon, the Banks family has gone for an outing and their absence has left an odd silence over the home. Cook has just left and Ellen has begun to acquaint herself with the kitchen so Baxter is left on her own in the parlor as she repairs a tear in Jane’s dress, which --according to the young mistress-- she acquired on a trip to the wild west with Mary Poppins. The maid smiles to herself at the thought of the nanny and the notable change she has brought into the home. She begins to hum to herself as she works, unaware that she’s doing so until a soft voice joins her. 

“... helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down…”

Baxter’s next hum dies in her throat and she looks up in surprise, face paling.

Mary Poppins looks over her shoulder in search of what could have possibly put such an alarmed look on the maid's face when she finds nothing she turns back to look at Baxter, who’s face --which was devoid of color just a moment ago-- was now as rosy as she’d ever seen it.

“M-Mary Poppins..” Baxter stutters out, swallowing noticeably. 

“Yes?” She waits for Baxter to say something else, when the maid doesn't she shifts her attention to the peach dress in Baxter’s lap “I did tell Jane to be careful”

Baxter shrugs, looking down at her handiwork “I suppose a trip to the wild west could have caused worse”

“Pardon me?” Mary tilts her head.

Baxter looks up again “Oh.. it’s just..” she feels heat begin to rise in her cheeks “Jane mentioned her dress tore during a trip to the wild west with you...” she breathes out before hastily adding “Which is impossible of course” she pretends to be focused on her needlework “It was just her imagination”

“Of course,” Mary says, Baxter completely misses the smile that graces the woman’s face “I agree”. Mary Poppins is not one to dilly dally but she lingers in front of Baxter a few moments more and watches Baxter’s practiced hands fix the garment. 

Before she knows it, Baxter’s hands hold her attention completely. “Is there something else?” The maid’s voice breaks her out of her trance and she clenches her jaw in an attempt to suppress her surprise.

“Is there?” Mary Poppins questions, tone the same as always.

“No..?”

“Right then.” The nanny turns without another word and marches up to the nursery. 

  
  


**_Oh, 'appiness is bloomin' all around 'er_ **

**_The daffodils are smilin' at the dove_ **

Baxter is carefully arranging a vase of flowers near the foyer when the front door swings open and two pairs of tiny feet stomp into the house followed closely by the clicking of short heels. She turns to greet the children of the house and they immediately begin to recount their day with Mary Poppins. She listens attentively to Michael as he prattles on about riding an elephant and reacts accordingly to Jane’s story about monkeys thieving her hat. When Mary Poppins tells them to go up and get ready for a bath, she lets out a faint sigh “What imaginations they have”

“Who?”

“The children” Baxter clarifies

“Yes, of course,” The Nanny agrees before noticing the droopy flowers next to the maid “Oh dear,” she says softly before walking over to them.

Baxter turns her attention to them too “I think Mrs. Banks has over watered them..”

Mary Poppins gently caresses a petal and Baxter tries not to look too intently at the motion “So it seems” Mary picks up the vase “Not a problem” she walks over to the window “They just need a spot of sunlight, isn’t that right?” As she follows her into the parlor Baxter wonders if the question was aimed at her or the flowers “There”

Baxter tries and fails to keep the look of bewilderment off of her face when the flowers go from droopy to blooming right before her eyes. The previously sloping stems now stand firm and tall and even the air around them feels suddenly more vibrant. “D-Did you see-”

“See what?” Mary Poppins asks with a head tilt.

“T-the flowers..”

Mary looks at the flowers then back at Baxter “I see them, yes” then adds “Close your mouth, please Miss Baxter, we are not a codfish” but it doesn't quite come out as playful as she means it to.

Baxter clamps her mouth shut, feeling silly “Sorry” hands clench and unclench at her side and she looks at the ground.

Mary Poppins takes note of the behavior and her lips thin “I was only teasing, you know..” she admits quietly 

“Oh..” Baxter is slightly relieved 

Mary’s lips quirk up in a faint smile when she sees relief wash over the other woman and finds herself once again lingering in Baxter’s presence, she wonders if she's the cause of the sudden tension she feels. She opens her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the sound of Michael Banks’ voice “Mary Poppins!” he calls out “We’re ready for our bath!” The nanny holds back a sound of frustration and once again leaves Baxter without a word “Michael Banks, there is really no need for you to scream…” her voice fades away as she makes her way up the stairs.

Baxter huffs and gets back to work.

**_When Mary 'olds your 'and_ **

**_You feel so grand_ **

“Posts, everyone!” Ellen calls out, rushing into the den and taking her spot near a cluster of fine china.

Baxter is still unaccustomed to this part of the Banks’ household daily routine and when Ellen shouts the command to ready oneself she is unsure where to go or what to do. Before she has a chance to properly ground herself Admiral Boom’s cannon has gone off and the house rattles and quakes. Without anything to steady herself against Baxter loses her balance and begins to tumble, except she doesn't quite make it to the ground. Instead of feeling the sting of falling flat on her face, Baxter feels an arm wrap around her middle, it hoists her back up to a standing position and pulls her close. “You ought to be more careful, Miss Baxter” she feels a warm breath against the shell of her ear and she’s sure her heart has stopped. The maid is keenly aware of the body that’s pressed snuggly behind her, the arm that holds her tightly by the middle, and the light floral scent that has just invaded her senses. It’s Mary Poppins.

To her dismay, the contact is broken as soon as it's made and in a matter of moments, she’s standing on her own again. 

**_Your 'eart starts beatin' like_ **

**_A big brass band!_ **

It’s well past everyone’s bedtime when Baxter creeps into the kitchen as quietly as she can. She’s been having an awfully hard time sleeping lately, her dreams have been plagued with a certain nanny and there’s only so many wistful caresses and whispers one can dream up before going mad. She pours herself a glass of water from a pitcher that has been left out, heaves out a tired sigh and leans against the sink. 

“Can’t sleep?” Comes a soft voice from the doorway.

Baxter sputters, nearly choking on the water “M-mary..” how on earth had she descended the stairs without causing a single creak? She pushes the thought aside as a realization dawns on her. Mary Poppins is standing in front of her wearing only a thin, white, floor-length nightgown, dainty toes peeking out from the hem. Her eyes make their way back up and her heart beats double time at the loose hair that crops the nanny’s face. “Yes,” it nearly comes out as a hiss “No, I mean, no I can't sleep” she sets the glass in the sink, not trusting her hand to keep a strong enough hold on it.

“Bad dreams?” Mary inquires 

“Yes- no” Baxter wishes Mary wasn't looking like that, it was incredibly distracting “I was just thirsty but I've had a drink now so I'm sure it'll be much easier to get some rest so I'll just... Be on my way…” she squeezes past Mary, not registering the gasp the other woman emits as she slides against her to flee the kitchen.

**_It's a jolly 'oliday with Mary_ **

**_No wonder that it's Mary that we love!_ **

[tbc]

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't quite figure out how to end it so i decided-- was coerced-- (LOL) to just... leave it and make a sequal.


End file.
